Act Like My Brother Again
by unforgettablemagic
Summary: Shane Gray's life is turned upside down, and he won't tell anyone why. Follow Nate, Jason, Katlyn, Jessica and Shane into their story, and reveal some dark secrets. Rated T for language and such.
1. Early Signs

Chapter 1: Early Signs

This is my first Camp Rock Story! Hope you like! ~katie

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. (sadly)

Please review and be nice about it! I know this is my first story so it may be a little rocky!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jason! Nate! Shane!" I heard our mother yell. I was up in my room playing my guitar, trying to come up with a new song for our next CD.

I sighed and put my guitar on its stand and ran downstairs, Jason behind me.

Jason decided to be an acrobat and tried to slide down the banister and do a flip at the end. Yeah, needless to say, that didn't work out too well.

"Jase, must you try that every time you come downstairs?" I laughed, trying to help him up.

"Just whatever you do, don't get blood on the carpet." Shane commented to Jason as he walked past us.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Shane had been acting like a complete jerk to everyone, ever since the ending of our last tour. I had no idea why he was acting like this, and neither did Jason.

"What's up?" I asked my mom, walking in to the kitchen and sitting in between Jason and Shane.

"Well, you know how well the tour ended last year?" Mom said.

"Yeah, it ended wonderfully," I muttered sarcastically, and turned to glare at Shane.

"Well," mom continued, not hearing my nasty comment. "They're thinking of sending you guys on a World Tour!"

"Yes!" Jason and I yelled excitedly.

"Yay," Shane muttered unenthusiastically. "Now that this little fest is over, I'm leaving." And with that, he got up, grabbed his coat, and left, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Mom asked, looking in between Jason and I.

We both shrugged and left.

---0---

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

Ugh. Tomorrows the first day of the World Wide Tour. I am so _not _looking forward to going on tour. I mean, can't Nate and Jason go on tour, and I can stay home and hang with my friends?

Wait, I just said "hang" didn't I? I've _got _to stop hanging out with Jason so much.

"Shane! Get down here!" I heard mom yell.

I walked downstairs to find Nate and Jason fighting over the T.V. remote. Jason was going on about how he wanted to watch a special about birds on Animal Planet and Nate wanted to watch the new episode of "I'm a Celebrity… Get me out of here!"

"Just pick a damn show!" I said to them.

They both turned around and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at them

"Shane Adam Gray! Better watch it young man, you never know if someone might cut off that tongue of yours and feed it to a pack of hungry hyenas." I heard a familiar voice scold.

Nate, Jason, and I all turned to see Jessica and Katlyn standing in the doorway.

"You guys!" Nate and Jason yelled. Then they both got up and gave them a hug.

"Hey! What's up?" Jessica asked.

"Not much."

If you have no idea who these girls are, I understand. Well, the oldest of the 2, Katlyn, we met first. We've known her basically since she was a year old. Then we met Jessica through Katlyn. And we've all been friends since.

"Shane Gray… aren't you going to say hi at least?" Katlyn asked me.

**NATE'S P.O.V**

"Hi," he said, then ran upstairs.

"What the bloody hell is his problem?" she asked, turning to me and Jason.

"Katlyn!" Jessica and Jason exclaimed.

Katlyn rolled her eyes. "Good God people! You've known me for forever! The fact that I cuss should've implanted in your brains a long time ago!"

"We know that." I said, putting my arm around her. "But you usually are a good girl around adults."

"Do you see any adults around?" she said impatiently.

"Um, no." Jason said.

"So there. Now you should have it implanted in your brains."

"But-"

"No!"

"But, but-"

"Don't even." Katlyn said, pointing a finger warningly at all three of us.

"Now, who's going to go talk to him?" she asked, indicating to the place where Shane had disappeared to.

**KATLYN'S P.O.V**

I looked in between Jason and Nate, waiting for one of them to volunteer.

"I guess I'll go." Nate said after a while. He headed upstairs and went into Shane's room.

"This is going to take a while," I pointed out to the others.

"Well, what do we do?" Jessica asked.

"Wanna watch a special on birds with me?" Jason asked, looking at us.

I put my arm around Jessica. "Your turn with bird-boy."

She glared at me but watched the special with Jason.

I laughed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I had just finished peeling an orange when an angry-looking Nate came in.

"Well? What happened?" I asked.

"He's impossible!" Nate said angrily, pounding his fist on the counter-top.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Never send a boy to do a girls job. All that ever happens is hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo?????

What do you think? I might put up another chapter tomorrow! I dunno, I'll see what happens.

~katie


	2. New Tour

Chapter 2: New Tour

Sorry I haven't posted in, like, 2 days. Anytime I try to write, I get interrupted. Sooo… yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock ( sadly), OR Texas… ( But I do live here, so..)

~katie

**KATLYN'S P.O.V**

"Tomorrow's the first day of the tour, right?" I asked Nate.

Nate gave me a confused look. "How'd you know that?"

"I'm physcic," I said sarcastically.

Jason gave me an incredulous look. "Really?"

"No, Jason, I'm not."

"But you just…"

"I was being sarcastic."

"So you are?"

"No! I'm NOT!"

"You just said you were sarcastic, isn't that the same thing?"

"I was joking."

"So you _are_ physcic!"

"Oh my god! Both of you hush!" Nate said after a while.

"He started it," I accused, pointing to Jason.

"Doesn't matter who started it, I'm stopping it." Nate said.

This whole time, Jessica was laughing her ass off. I glared at her but it took all I had not to start busting up laughing too.

"What are you twits going on about now?" Shane asked rudely, walking into the room.

"We were just talking about the tour that starts tomorrow." I said.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I just want to get this tour done and over with." And with that, he went back upstairs.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Are you sure Jessica and I can come on tour with you?" I asked Nate.

He smiled and nodded.

**NATE'S P.O.V**

She squealed and threw her arms around me, enveloping me in a hug. I smiled to myself and hugged back.

"Alright you two lovebirds, time to get in the bus." My mom said, coming around the corner.

We jumped apart at the sound of her voice. We didn't think anyone was going to disturb us.

"We aren't lovebirds!" I told my mom, while Katlyn just blushed.

"Don't care," My dad said, also coming around the corner. "Just get in the bus."

After my dad told us to get in the bus, Katlyn literally busted full sprint towards the bus, not wanting to tick off my dad. You see, I have an okay dad, but at times, he can get a little bit scary if you tick him off. So, as you can imagine, Katlyn and Jessica are afraid of him.

**A LITTLE BIT LATER**

"Nate…? Nate?? Nathaniel Gray?!" Jessica asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, finally snapping out of the trance I'd once apparently been in.

"Do you know where the first stop in the tour is?" she asked me very slowly.

"Um…" I looked at the tour sheet. "Arlington, Texas. Why?"

Jessica and Katlyn looked at each other and smiled.

"Yay! We're going back to Texas!" They exclaimed.

Did you know that they both grew up in Texas? So, yeah, that's why. We kind of met in Texas, because me, Katlyn, and Jessica were all born in Texas. Me and Jessica were born in Dallas, and Katlyn in Plano.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Jason exclaimed, joining in at random.

"So… What are we 'yaying' about?"

Katlyn, Jessica and I all started laughing.

**NOW IN TEXAS (I LIVE IN TEXAS!!)**

I whistled under my breath as we stopped at the New Dallas Cowboys Stadium. It was HUGE! (A/N: that thing is freaking huge! I went there for the JB concert! It was sooo cool! Anyway! Back to the story…)

We walked inside and everyone gasped, even Shane.

"Damn this thing is big." Shane commented.

"Yup," Katlyn said, agreeing with him.

"Okay you guys. Let's go down to the stage and do sound check and everything." Our dad told us.

"Kay," Jason and I said simultaneously. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Stop laughing and get to the stage. Don't tick dad off." Shane told us, an edge to his voice.

Katlyn and I caught it. We both looked at each other and shrugged it off. Maybe it was our imagination.

**AFTER CONCERT**

"That was a great concert!" Jessica said, high-fiving each of us as we ran off-stage.

"It was an okay concert," our dad said. "But it could've been better."

"What do you mean 'it could've been better'?" Katlyn asked. "That was an awesome concert! They sold it out!"

"Maybe," our dad gave her a stern look and she shrank against the wall. He turned back to us. "But I wasn't that happy."

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jessica roll her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady!" dad said, turning around to face Jessica. "I said that you could come on this tour, and I could very easily kick you guys off." And with that, he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"You okay?" I asked, walking over to Katlyn and Jessica.

They both nodded.

**BACK IN TOUR BUS**

We all were sitting around in the tour bus, except for Shane. Ever since the "little incident" earlier with dad, he hasn't said a word to anybody.

**KATLYN'S P.O.V**

To tell you the truth, I was starting to get worried about Shane. He hasn't said a word since the "little incident", and when we got on the bus, he went straight to his bunk.

I silently got up and went to talk to Shane.

"Shane…?" I asked quietly, opening his curtain.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy. Now, if you please." He shut his curtain.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "You can trust me Shane."

I whispered. Then I walked away.

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

"You can trust me Shane…" I heard her whisper, then I could hear her light footsteps start, then they faded.

I rolled on my side to the point to where I was facing the wall. "You wouldn't understand…" I whispered back, knowing that she couldn't hear me. I fell asleep with tears rolling down my face.

Was that a good chapter???

Tell me! Please review! Thanks!

~katie


	3. I Want My Brother Back

Chapter 3: I want my brother back..

O my god! I'm sooo sorry for not posting. But, unfortunately, this will be my last post until next weekend, because I have camp.

Anyway… Yeah. So, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the tour bus they are using..

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I think Shane is still mad about last night… But what I don't get is the fact that it was Jessica and I that got yelled at, not him… I don't know! I'm just as confused as everyone else is.

I was sitting in my bunk, thinking over everything, when Nate came up and sat next to me.

"Did you talk to Shane?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Well? What'd he say?"

I shrugged.

"Are you going to say anything?"

I shrugged again.

I don't know why I wasn't talking to him. Maybe it was because I was too deep into thought to really care.

**NATE'S P.O.V**

She wasn't saying anything. What had Shane said to her? What did he do to her? I'm going to talk to Shane.

I jumped off the bunk and went to find Shane. He was in the back, sitting on our parent's bed. Our parents were out somewhere with Jason and Jessica. So at the moment, it was just me, Katlyn, and Shane.

"Shane?" I said, walking in.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Shane yelled. "Why is everyone asking me that?!"

"Because you've been acting like a jerk to everyone! Can't you see what your doing?" I yelled back.

"I am NOT acting like a jerk!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right. You've been acting like a complete ass!"

"Why can't you and everyone else leave me the hell alone!?" he shouted.

"Because we care about you." I said, lowering my voice.

"Well, stop caring about me! I don't need Jason's, Jessica's, Katlyn's, or anyone else's help! And I especially don't need yours!" He yelled in my face.

I took a couple steps back. Why is he yelling and being mean to me? He's never, _never_ yelled at me before. Not even during his jerk-i-ness. What's happening to my brother? I want to know. Why is he being mean? I used to look up to him. But now, I don't know!

"Why are you being like this?" I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Because I can." He said indignantly.

I was trying not to cry. I mean, my big brother, the guy I used to look up to, is standing here, yelling at me for no reason. I hate to say it, but I'm now afraid of my brother.

"Awww… Is little Nathaniel gonna cry?" he asked tauntingly.

"No!"

"Oh please. Cry me a river (A/N: LOL). Just get out."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be alone…? God you're stupid."

"No, why are you yelling at me? Why are you being mean to me? Why are you being a jerk to everyone? I used to look up to you. I just want my brother back," I said, trying not to cry.

"_I just want my brother back…_" he mocked. "Well, your brother is gone. Now get out." Then he pushed me out of the room, and slammed the door in my face.

I slid down the door until I was in a sitting position. I put my head in my hands, and tried not to cry. With no such luck. Tears cascaded down my face and I couldn't help but cry. I know I might be a crybaby, but I don't care. I just needed my brother back, and no one but Shane could give that to me, except he was being selfish.

"Nate?" I heard Katlyn call. "Where are you?"

I wasn't going to answer.

"Nate! O my god! Are you okay?" I heard her run up and sit next to me.

I shook my head. I couldn't answer, because I knew the second I took a breath, more tears would come.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her, and cried on her shoulder. I was getting her shirt wet, but she didn't mind.

"Shh…shh…" she said soothingly, rubbing my back. "It's okay. C'mon, let's get off the ground and get on the couch."

We walked to the couch and she sat down, and I layed down and put my head in her lap.

"Does Shane have something to do with it?" She asked, her voice all of a suddenly angry.

"Yeah," I managed.

"I'm so going to get him for this…" I heard her mutter before falling asleep.

Well? You like? Or no? Please review and tell friends.

Sorry it's short. I need the part that's after this in the next chapter.

~Katie

I


	4. Just 13

Chapter 4: Just 13

Sooo sorry for not posting. But, like I'd said, I went to camp. Well, camp's over, and now I'm back. So, here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

**KATLYN'S P.O.V**

I looked down at Nate's tear-stained face. His face was relaxed, which made it easy to see the pain in it, even though he was only sleeping.

I've never seen him this upset. Not when his girlfriend broke up with him, not when his dog died, not even when… Well, you get the idea. But, there's a different problem this time. Nate does look up to Shane, and he always had…

_Flashback…_

_Two little 6-year olds ran down the stairs, one of them in pads and a helmet._

"_Nate… are you sure you wanna do this?'' asked little Katlyn._

_Nate nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest in an indignant way. "Positive." _

_Katlyn rolled her eyes. Right then, Nate's mother came in._

"_Nathaniel, sweetheart, don't you want me to teach you how to ride your bike?" his mother asked Nate._

"_No. I want Shane to teach me."_

"_Great," said 9-year old Shane, walking down the stairs. "Go get your bike."_

"_Yay!" Nate exclaimed, then he ran to the garage to grab his brand new bike._

_AT THE PARK_

"_Shane, I'm scared." said Nate._

"_Don't be," Shane soothed. "Just trust me. Okay?"_

_Nate nodded._

"_Now, start peddling," Shane ordered. "Now im gonna let go, okay?"_

"_Kay…" Nate said, scared._

_Shane let go and Nate kept going._

"_Hey! Nate! Slow down there kid!" Shane laughed and started running after him. "Wait for me!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That's who taught Nate how to ride a two-wheeler. Shane. Who would've thought?

I _so _wanna go kill Shane for doing this to him. Shane should know how much Nate looks up to him, and he still hurts him. Damn him.

I was so caught up in thought, that I didn't hear the rest of the Gray family come in.

"What happened?" Jason and Jessica asked as soon as they saw Nate.

"Shane…" I growled.

"I'm gonna go kick his ass." Jason announced standing up.

Jessica and I stared at him. You don't usually hear Jason cuss, so I'm guessing that he's pissed, and that Shane better watch out.

"No, don't." Jessica said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll just get mad at you, then you'll get mad at him, then where would we be?"

"I guess you're right," Jason sighed, sitting back down.

"Well? What do we do?" Jessica asked, looking in between Jason and I.

I looked down at Nate's face again. It's been a couple hours since the incident, but you could still see he was hurt. My blood boiled and I clenched my hands. I've had a crush on Nate since the beginning, and I've always been very protective of him. Now that Shane has done this, I just want to go tear him limb from limb. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm protective of Shane to, but he's gone way too far this time.

"I'll go," Jessica said.

"Kay," I muttered, moving a piece of hair from Nate's face. "Just, be careful, I don't want him hurting you too."

"He won't." Then she walked back to where Shane was.

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

"Shane?" Jessica popped her head in.

I briefly looked up over the top of the magazine, and then went back to reading. "What?"

"Can we talk?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I glared at her. "What do you want?"

"What happened to you?"

I gave her a questioning look. "What d'ya mean, 'What happened to me'?"

"Why are you being so rude and spiteful?"

"'Cause I can," I got up. "God, why is everyone asking me that?"

She sighed. "Because we care about you?"

"Well, could you care a little bit less? You're getting on my nerves." I started pacing the length of the room.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you only need to worry about 3 of us."

I stopped and looked at her, doing the math in my head. Let's see… there's 4 of them… which mean's 1 isn't gonna care anymore… but which 1?

"Figure it out yet, popstar?" she asked expectedly.

Then a light bulb went off. The only one I'd completely hurt… Nate. "Oh…"

"Yeah," she got up and walked over to me. "Now, thanks to you, he's a complete mess."

I smirked. I've caused someone pain… never done that before…

"Don't smile!" she slapped me.

"OW!" I yelped.

"Yeah, well, you better be lucky that's all you're gonna get from me, because if Katlyn wasn't with Nate at the moment, she would kick your ass."

I grimaced, because I knew it was true.

"Now, answer my question!" she demanded.

I took a step back. She was being demanding, which means she's ticked beyond reason.

"Which question?" I asked, trying to retain what little dignity I had left.

"Why. Are. You. Acting. Like. This?" she asked slowly.

"Already answered that question."

"BEEP! Wrong answer. 1 more chance."

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

She glared at me, obviously not the least bit taken back.

I sat down on the bed, facing away from her. I put my head in my hands. Why can't they just leave me alone? They won't understand, and they'll just be mad at me.

"Shane," I heard her voice soften. "we care. Whatever it is, we'll help you. We'll understand."

"No you won't." I muttered.

"Look," she sat down on the bed. "I may just be one 13-year old girl, but I know that this isn't you. I know that the old Shane, the _real _Shane is deep inside of you, trying to get out. Why don't you let him? Why don't you go back to your old self? The one in which everybody loved and adored. The one in which who actually cared about his brothers, especially the younger one."

I sighed, knowing exactly whom she was talking about.

"I know the real Shane is still in there."

"How?" I muttered.

She put two fingers under my chin and made me look at her. "Because the real Shane had feelings. You still have feelings Shane."

"No I don't." I jerked my head away.

"Okay then, if you don't, then why are you letting me talk to you? Why are you letting me lecture you? It's because you care about what I have to say. You care about what Katlyn, Jason, and even Nate have to say. You just don't show it. But I know, and so do you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, what about the fans? Don't you care about them anymore? Don't you care about the music? The concerts? This really awesome tour bus?"

Okay, now that I had to laugh at. She's always been that way about the big bus. You see, she doesn't travel much, so that's why she loves going on tour.

She smiled. "See? You do have feelings. They're just hidden. Don't underestimate a 13-year old girls mind. We're more devious than you think."

I looked at her and smirked. Classic Jessica.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong?"

That did it. I closed back up. "Out."

She looked at me. "Fine, but don't forget, you can always talk to me."

Then she left.

I got up and slammed the door. "Ugh!"

I fell on top of the bed and sighed. Great. I'm being lectured by a 13-year old. My life has officially gone down the drain.

There. 4th chapter done. Hope you like. REeview and add please. Tell others!


	5. Thats What Brothers Are For part 1

Chapter 5:That's What Brothers Are For pt.1

Hey, hey! Hope you liked the last chapter! So, here's chapter 5!

Disclaimer:I do not own Camp Rock.

Song: "Brothers" by Dean Brody

**KATLYN'S P.O.V**

I felt Nate stir. I looked down to see his big brown eyes staring up at me.

"Hey there sleepy-head. You feelin' better?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Well, I talked to Shane." Jessica announced, walking up to us.

"And?" I looked at her.

She sighed. "I almost got him to break, but he's near impossible."

"I understand. Thanks for trying. Oh, and Jason wanted to ask you something." I told her.

"About what?" she asked.

"I dunno. He just told me to tell you."

"Kay." Then she left.

"Jessica talked to… _him?_" Nate whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, at least, she tried to. I mean, Shane can be a…"

"Katlyn?" Nate asked, interrupting me.

"Yeah?"

"Does Shane hate me?" he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"What on earth..? Nathaniel Gray, do you really believe that?" I asked him, wiping away a stray tear.

He sat up. "Well, kinda. I mean, the way he threw me outta there, you'd think he'd completely hate me." He looked down.

"Nate, look at me." I ordered. He looked at me. "Shane loves you. Just like he loves Jason."

"Yeah, but I bet he loves Jason more than me. He probably thinks I'm just an annoying teenager." He muttered.

"Don't you say that." I said. "He loves you, and you know it. Shane is just going through a rough time."

"Really? 'Cause if he is, I want to know when he'll be out." And with that, he got up and went to his bunk.

I sighed. Poor Nate. I can't believe he thinks Shane hates him.

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

I up from the bed and went to my bunk. On my there, I heard Nate and Katlyn talking.

"Don't you say that." I heard Katlyn say. "He loves you, and you know it. Shane is just going through a rough time.

"Really? 'Cause if he is, I want to know when he'll be out." I heard Nate say. Then I saw him heading toward his bunk.

I quickly jumped into mine to keep him from seeing me.

Somehow, I have the odd feeling that they were talking about me. Question is: about what?

**NATE'S P.O.V**

He hates me, and I just know it. Why can't she be a little more supportive? Why was she sticking up for Shane? Huh? Why?

I grabbed the guitar that was on the end of my bed. I just started strumming away. And out of my anger and sadness came a song.

_The house was like a tomb.  
I was hiding in my room.  
As my brother made his way on down the hall._

I didn't want to say goodbye.  
And I was tryin' to deny there was a war,  
And that he got the call.

I watched him from my window  
Walkin' down the drive.  
Then I ran down the stairway  
Through the front door and I cried,

You come back you hear?  
And I let him see my tears  
I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio.  
I'll do anything you want,  
Clean your room, or wash your car.  
I'll do anything so long as you don't go.  
But he said, this is what brothers are for.

Well I have my heroes,  
But the one I love the most  
Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat.  
And I wrote him every night,  
I said I miss our pillow fights,  
But lately I just wonder where you're at.

Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.  
When it takes things from you that you don't want to give.

I said you come back you hear?  
I miss you being near.  
To laugh and fish down in the maple grove

I'll do anything you want.  
There must be someone I can call,  
And just maybe they would let you come back home.  
But he wrote, this is what brothers are for.

I may never have to face the anger of those guns,  
Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,  
Or know the sacrifice and what it must have cost  
For him to love me that much.

Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore.

And as I ran and held him tight,  
That's when he looked me in the eye  
And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
And I said, hey, this is what brothers are for.

I wiped away the stray tears that had escaped. Then I layed down on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

**KATLYN'S P.O.V**

I just sat there for a couple of seconds, trying to understand what just happened.

Then I heard guitar playing, and Nate singing.

I got up and went closer to his bunk. I heard the lyrics to the song, and just started to cry. Damn Shane. He'd really hurt Nate.

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

I heard a guitar playing and Nate singing. The lyrics really stood out to me. Then I understood. The song was about me.

I got out of my bunk and ran into Katlyn. She looked at me, and it seemed she had been crying.

"Well, I sure as hell hope you're happy." Then she pushed past me and got into her bunk.

"Not really," I murmured, sliding down the wall and laying my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

You like? This is only part 1, cause I need the other part for part 2. anyway, Review and add please!


	6. Thats what Brothers Are For part 2

Chapter 5:That's What Brothers Are For prt.2

OMG! I am soooo sorry for not posting in forever. I've just been busy..

Anyway, here's part 2 of chapter.

Disclaimer:I do not own Camp Rock…. But I do own Jessica and Katlyn…well, in a technicality I do anyway.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Just in case you're confused on ages, here they are:

Jessica:13

Katlyn:13

Nate:13

Shane:14 almost 15

Jason:16

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

I was still sitting against the wall when Nate came out of his bunk. He also looked like he'd been crying. Poor boy. I feel bad.

"Nate," I said, getting up.

"What?" he asked, obviously angry.

I sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was being mean and a jerk. It was wrong and I'm sooo sorry. I shouldn't take my anger out on you guys."

"Why should I take your apology?" he turned around and faced me. His eyes were fiery. I took a step back.

"Because I really, truly am sorry. I won't treat you bad again. Please believe me…" I looked down, shuffling my feet.

"Why should I believe you?" He spat. "Why should I believe that you won't become mean again? Huh?"

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just…" I trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." I looked away, my eyes brimming with tears.

"No, Shane. Tell me." Nate's voice softened.

I sat down on the couch. "I can't. I just…can't."

He sat down next to me. "Yes, you can. I'll listen. I'll believe you."

I put my head in my hands, tears flowing. "I just can't! Okay?"

Nate pulled me into a hug. "Okay, okay. I won't push you."

"Nate?" I said, after I was done crying.

"Yeah?"

I sniffled. "Thanks."

He pulled out of the hug and smiled at me. "Hey, this is what brothers are for."

I smiled and we hugged again.

**NATE'S P.O.V**

He smiled at me and we hugged. It felt good to be back to this. I really missed this. Us talking without arguing.

"Awww. Well, look at that. The brotherly love is back on." Katlyn said, interrupting us.

We stopped hugging and pulled away. Shane got up and hugged her.

"What was that for?" Katlyn asked after they pulled away.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For at least trying. I know I can be a bit stubborn sometimes." Shane said.

"A bit…?" Katlyn said questiongly.

"Well…" Shane smiled. "Yeah."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Your welcome."

"Nate! I need your help." Jason said, walking in.

"What? You don't want my help?" Shane said, acting appalled.

Jason stared at him. "Your help? Haha. No thanks."

"Jason, its fine. He's good now." Katlyn told him.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Totally." Shane said.

"Alright, fine." Jason sighed. "Anyway, I need your help."

"With what?" I asked.

"I really like this girl, but I don't know if she likes me."

Katlyn laughed.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Ahh. Nothing. Just typical." She said.

He rolled eyes and turned back to Shane and I. "Anyway! Can you tell me what to do?"

"Here's what you do," Katlyn interrupted. "You go up to her, and tell her how you feel, and if she feels the same way, great. But if she doesn't, move on."

"Like that'll work." Jason told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're impossible."

Yay! Shane's nice again! But that doesn't mean the story's over. There's still more.

**ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE: **I need someone to play Jason's love interest in this.

If you want to play Jason's love interest, send me a message.

Here's the info you'll need to put in there:

Name

How old you want to be (now, keep in mind, Jason is only 16.)

Why you love Kevin Jonas (or Jason Gray… whatever. You get it.)

Your interests

Your height

Thanks.

~katie


	7. Jason's Lucky Starbucks

Chapter 6:Jason's Lucky Starbucks

Hey, its me again. Here's chapter 6.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Nerdgurl got the part of Jason's love interest. :D Congrats Nerdgurl.

Heres chapter 6. again…. 

**JASONS P.O.V**

I sat down on the couch with Shane, Katlyn, Jessica and Nate.

"Sooo… What does anyone wanna do?" Shane asked.

"Uhhh… we could play Guitar Hero." I suggested.

"Uh, no. You can beat everyone here. We get that." Shane said.

"You're just a sore loser." Jessica told him.

"Are not!" Shane exclaimed.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"D2!" I cut in, making everyone stare at me.

"No comment," Nate said, shaking his head.

I wasn't paying attention though. My highly coffee trained nose smelled starbucks…

"Starbucks! 1 ½ miles." I said out loud.

Katlyn and Jessica stared at me.

"What?" Katlyn said, obviously confused.

"Well, you see, Jason has a Starbucks tracker-type-thing, so he can point out any Starbucks that were near." Nate explained.

"I don't believe you." Katlyn stated. No sooner did she say that, did we see a Starbucks.

"Day-um. Unbelievable." She muttered.

The bus stopped at the Starbucks.

"Anyone want anything?" I asked, getting ready to leave.

"No thanks." Everyone said.

"Okay, then."

I jumped out of the bus and went inside. Thankfully, the place was pretty much empty. No attacks from crazy fangirls.

I went up to the cashier and ordered my regular, a low-fat mocha latte (A/N: Don't yell at me saying that's not a real drink, I haven't been to starbucks in forever.)

"Hi," I girl said from behind me.

I spun around to see a girl about my height. She had brown hair that went mid-back, and she had brown eyes. (Sorry, Nerdgurl. I forgot to ask for appearance. I guess that just shows how specials I am. You correct me if im wrong.)

"Uhh, hi. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Chelsea." She said, smiling.

"Jason." I stuck my hand out.

She took it. "Yeah. I know who you are. I see you guys everywhere I look. Well, not that that's a bad thing." She smiled even bigger.

I blushed. "Right…"

I got my drink and she got hers.

"Hey, you coming to our concert in Albuquerque?" I asked her as we started to walk out.

She shook her head. "No, sadly. I couldn't get tickets. I wanna come though."

I pulled a front row seat ticket and a backstage pass out of my coat and gave it to her. "Here. Now you have a ticket."

She squealed and threw her arms around me. "OMG! Thank you so much!"

She let go and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after her. "Here, take this." I said giving her my number.

She smiled. "Okay… Bye. See you tonight."

I smiled. "Mkay. Bye."

Once she left I started doing my happy dance. I looked like a dork, but I don't care.

I heard some laughter. I stopped and saw everyone standing there trying not to laugh.

"Jase, what on earth are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy… about the concert… yeah. That's it." I said nervously.

"Okay…" Nate said, giving me a strange look and going in side. Everyone but Jessica followed him.

"Okay, what gives? Why are you so perky?" She asked after we were alone.

"I'm happy about the concert." I said, giving her a smile.

"Stop lying. It's not the concert your happy about. It's something else."

"What? Nah."

She looked at me. Then I saw something go off in her brain. "It's a girl isn't it?"

I blushed.

"Ha! I knew it! Jason's got a girlfriend! Jason's got a girlfriend! Jason's got a girlfriend!" she chanted.

"Up shut!" I said, blushing harder.

"Me make." She smiled.

"Me bite." Wait, damn. Bad choice of wording. "Wait! No! Don't bite me!"

"Too late." She grinned. Then she bit me.

"OWIE!" I yelped, holding my arm and glaring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You told me to bite you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, its better than that one time when you bit me on the neck. You gave me a freaking hicky. Needless to say that was on EVERY tabloid, fansite, and blog all over the world."

She smiled triumphantly. "Guess it didn't teach you a lesson. Do you want me to bite you again?"

My hands flew to my neck. "No thanks."

She started laughing. "Chicken," I heard her mutter as she was walking away.

I looked at my arm where she'd bit me. Damn. It's bleeding…. Wait! What! I'm bleeding! Holy Shit!

"NATE! SHANE! I'M BLEEDING! HELP ME!" I yelled.

I could hear Nate and Shane groan from inside the tour bus.

Hey! There's chapter 6! Hope you liked it!

Translation:

Up shut: Shut up

Me make: Make me

Me bite: Bite me

Just a clarification… *insert smiley here*

~katie


	8. One Thing After Another

**Chapter 8: One Thing After Another**

Heyyy… Uhhh… sorry I haven't posted all week. School has now started, so I'll probably only post on weekends…

Oh, and, apparently, according to Nerdgurl, I got her appearance "bang on"… ? :P

Song: Follow Me, Uncle Kracker…

Disclaimer:I do not own Camp Rock D:

**NATE'S P.O.V**

I saw Katlyn go to her bunk. I followed her.

"… No, no, no. I won't let you. Yes, I'm in New Mexico now… Yeah, yeah. Okay… Alright…. Uh-huh.. Yes, I miss you too. Alright… Love you, bye."

I knew she was talking on her phone… but to who? Does she have a boyfriend? Man… that totally screws my plan up… Damn!

How can she have a boyfriend and not tell me? Huh? Why?

I jumped when she came out of her bunk.

"Hey Nate," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh please," I snorted. "Like you care."

Then she gave me a confused look and I walked away.

**KATLYN'S P.O.V**

What. The. Fuck.

What just happened?

"Nate? What's wrong?" I followed him.

He just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind…" He jumped in his bunk, shutting the curtain.

"Uhh… guys…" I said, walking up to the others.

"Yeah?" Jessica said.

"What's up with Nate? He's acting really strange…"

"Huh…" I heard Shane mutter.

I turned to Shane. "What'd you do?"

He looked at me. "I didn't do anything! I swear on my life!"

"Alright fine…. I believe you."

"So, then, what's wrong with him?" Jessica asked.

"I dunno… Oh, Jessica, my sister and my nephew are in New Mexico. Did you know that?" I told her.

"No. I didn't. So I can FINALLY meet your nephew?" she asked.

"Yep."

Meanwhile, Jason and Shane were staring at me.

I finally noticed. "What?"

"You have a sister?" they both said at the same time.

"And a nephew." Jessica added.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Thank you, Jess."

"Welcome." She smirked.

"Anyway," I sighed, turning back to the boys. "Yeah I have a sister. Why?"

"Uhh… No, no reason. I just, you didn't tell us." Jason said.

I sat down, stealing Jason's guitar. I started lightly strumming while I talked. "That's because I found out when I was nine. And Nate was busy with the solo stuff and broadway, that, and my mother told me not to tell anyone."

"Well, Jessica knows." Shane pointed out.

"I know, but I told her when we were 13 and I had met my sister before that." I told him.

"Oh, okay…" Jason said. "Now give me my guitar back!"

He stole the guitar from me and started strumming. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Katlyn! Better stick that tongue back in before someone cuts it off and feeds it to a hungry pack of hyenas…" Shane imitated me, smirking.

I flipped him off.

"How dare you!" Shane faked upset. "Now you're gonna get it!"

Then he jumped off the couch, tackled me, and started tickling me.

"Shane stop!" I squealed. "Stop before I go throw your straightening iron out the effing window!"

"Nooo! Your not throwing Bob out the window!" Shane exclaimed, running to protect his iron.

"You named your straightening iron… Bob?" Jessica and I asked at the same time.

"Yea, why?" Shane shrugged, sitting on his iron so I couldn't steal it.

I shook my head in confusement. "Nevermind. I don't want to know anymore."

"_Follow me, everything is all right._

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night._

_And if you, wanna leave, I can guarantee,_

_You won't find no body else like me."_

My phone sang, buzzing in my pocket.

I grabbed it and pressed "talk".

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Katlyn?" It was my mother.

"Hey mom. What's up?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Nothing. Where are you at this moment?" My mom asked me.

"New Mexico. Why?"

"Uhh, okay then. Just be careful." Then she hung up.

Jessica looked at me. "What the hell?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. My mother is weird."

Sorry if its short. I'm kind of having mental block.

~katie


	9. Mistakes

Chapter 9:Mistakes

Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER! School's a pain in the ass. Lol. Anyway, here's chapter 9. :D

**KATLYNS P.O.V**

It was later that day and Nate still wasn't talking to me. I had no idea wha I'd done to upset him. I mean, just a little before that, I was talking to him, and having a great time….

I was still in thought when my curtain swung open.

"Hey Katlyn." Jessica said, getting on my bunk. "Can we talk?"

I put away my song book and looked at her. "About?"

"I think I like Shane…" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" I said, smiling a little.

"I think I like Shane." She said a little louder.

"What?" I asked, scooting closer.

"I. Think. I. Like. Shane" She said, gritting her teeth.

I laughed and leaned against the wall. "Dude, I've known that for forever. EVERYONE knows that you like him."

"I know…." She said.

"So why are you _just now_ bringing it up?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's been bothering me. I really like him…" she trailed off.

"And you want to know if he likes you?" I guessed.

"Well, yeah." She said, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I will." Then I got up and went over to Shane's bunk.

"Shane, you in there?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

I opened his curtain and sat down next to him. "Alright, spill."

Shane looked confused. "Do what now?"

"Tell me the truth, do you like Jessica?"

He looked down and mumbled something.

I leaned in closer. "Huh?"

"Yes! I like her, okay?" he said.

I smiled. "Okay."

Then I jumped off his bunk and went into mine.

"Well?" Jessica asked, looking at me.

"He likes you." I told her.

"What?"

".YOU." I said slowly.

She got this big grin on her face.

"Hold on," I told her. Then I opened my curtain to reveal a very shocked, and now embarrassed, Shane.

"You like me?" Jessica asked him, getting off the bunk.

He blushed and nodded. "Do you like me?"

"Maybe this'll tell you." Then she started kissing him, which then lead to a full on make-out session.

"I'm gonna leave so I can say I'm not a witness." I said, then I went to the front of the bus, leaving the two love-birds alone.

I saw Nate sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Hey Nate," I said quietly.

He glanced back at me, then went back to looking at the tv.

I sat down across from him. "Nate, please tell me why you're mad at me."

"Why don't you just go talk to your little boyfriend and leave me alone." He snapped.

It took me a second to register what he said…. Boyfriend? He thought I had a boyfriend? Where'd he get that from?

"Wait. Pause, rewind, and play." I said. "What are you talking about? I don't have a --------------boyfriend."

"Then who were you talking to on the phone earlier? Huh?"

I soon understood. "Nate, I was talking to my sister." I sat down next to him.

He looked at me. "You have a sister?"

"Beside the point. But, if you wanted to know who I was talking to, you could've asked."

He looked down.

I put two fingers under his chin and made him look up at me. "What's wrong now?"

"I feel bad now!" he exclaimed. "I messed up. I'm sorry. You probably hate me now…"

I smiled and hugged him. "I could never hate you. I like you too much…"

He looked at me and grinned. "In that case, will you be my girlfriend?" He pulled out a diamond bracelet and put it around my wrist.

I looked down at it and looked back at him. "Yes."

He smiled even bigger and then he kissed me.

Awww… okay, now everyone's happy now, right? WRONG!

More drama to come!

~kaite:D


	10. History repeats itself

**Chapter 10:History repeats itself if know one knows how to stop it.**

Sorry I haven't updated, but I think you'll forgive me, because now it starts to get interesting. *evil grin*

Here's Chapter 10!

**SHANES P.O.V**

It's been 2 months since Jessica and I started dating. Everything is going great. We're almost done with the tour, and I'm the happiest I've ever been.

Oh! And it turns out, that girl Chelsea that Jason met a while back, they reunited at the concert (big surprise…) and now they're going out. They're cute together…

Katlyn and Nate are doing great too. They're actually on a date as we speak. I'm glad they're going out. Everyone thought it would eventually happen anyway…

I walked into the front part of the bus, to find Jessica sitting on the couch with Katlyn's laptop.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "You do realize she's gonna kill you, right?"

She smirked and closed the laptop. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I laughed and hugged her. "Soo…. Do you remember what today is?"

She smiled. "Maybe you could refresh my memory…"

Then we both leaned into kiss. Right at that moment, Jason walks in with a empty Starbucks cup.

"WOAH!" He said, walking into the room. "Major PDA."

We ignored him and kept kissing.

"Ugh. Get a room." He groaned. Then, realizing we weren't listening to him, he threw his cup away and left.

All of a sudden, I felt a random buzzing from somewhere on the couch.

"What the…" I muttered, looking around.

Jessica pulled out her phone. "Oh, sorry Shane. It's me. I'll be back."

I sighed. "Kay…"

I sat there on the couch waiting for her to come back.

A couple seconds after she left, my father came into the room. As if he was waiting.

I pretended to play with my phone, trying to ignore him. I knew he was just standing there, staring at me….

All of sudden, my phone was taken out of my hands and thrown against the wall.

I looked at my father. "WTF? What was that for?"

He just slapped me. Really hard.

"Just shut up and this'll be over with soon." He growled.

Then he grabbed the back of my shirt and literally dragged me into the back bedroom.

He pushed me on the bed, and when I tried to fight back, he just punched me in the stomach a couple times.

I doubled over in pain and tried not to give him any satisfactory.

He got so close to my face, I could smell the marijuana and the alcohol. "Like is said, Shut up. Do you _want_ me to make this hard on you?"

I closed my eyes and just let him, knowing that there wasn't anything I could do to stop him.

I felt him unbuttoning my shirt, and my pants, only leaving me in my boxers. He started kissing me, everywhere.

Then, other things happened. Not gonna go into detail, though….

After he left, I felt so, so…. _dirty…._

I put on my clothes, trying not to cry. I walked out to the front. Thankfully, he wasn't there.

I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands, and just started flat out crying.

I heard the bus door open and Jessica was standing there, with a shocked look on her face.

"Shane! What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

I looked down, not talking.

She pulled me into a hug, and I started crying again.

I can't tell her… I just_ can't…_

"Shane, what is it?"

"Uh…"

"You can tell me."

I shook my head and pulled away.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Ever heard of the saying 'History repeats itself'?"

I nodded.

"That's the reason we learn about it. So we don't make the same mistake. The same could go for you. If you don't tell us what's going on, the how are we going to know what to do, and how is it gonna stop?" She said.

I looked at her. "Well…"

HAHA! Get ready for chapter 11 later. Bye, my ninja monkeys.

~katie


	11. Fly With Me

**Chapter 11:Fly With Me**

Heyy!!!! It's startin' to get good now, isn't it? :D Well, here's chapter 11!

Shane looked up at Jessica, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying he'd done. Nothing could get worse than this point in his life. What with his… father…

Shane shuddered. He never wanted to think of that man again…

"I can't …." Shane whispered, tears forming.

Jessica enveloped him in a hug. "You can tell me. I swear. I can help you."

Shane shook his head, tears falling down his face. No one could help him. Besides, if he were to tell, his…. "father"… would surely kill him next time.

"Shane! Tell me before I go ask your father myself!" She said, getting up.

Shane jumped up. He knew that she would ask him, too.

"Jess, you can't! He'll hurt you too! I can't let that happen!" he said.

Jessica looked at Shane blankly. "What do you mean?"

Shane shook his head. "Can't explain, but, please. Please don't ask him. I don't want to lose you. You're the most important thing to me."

Jessica looked at him, tears wanting to form. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. I love you, Jessica."

She smiled, a single tear falling down her face. Shane wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you, too." She whispered, leaning on him.

They stayed like that. Her head on his chest, his head leaning on hers. It was so sweet. Well, up until Shane's father interrupted.

"Well, lookie here…" Shane's father said, taking another swig of beer. "Look who's come to visit."

Shane and Jessica pulled away instantly.

His father got close to Jessica. "Would you like to play with us, too?"

Shane stepped in front of Jessica, shielding her from his father. "You're not laying a finger on her."

His father laughed. "Oh really? And who's gonna stop me?" And with that, he pushed Shane out of the way, grabbed Jessica, and ran out of the bus.

"Shit. Shit. _Shit._" Shane cursed.

**WITH NATE AND KATLYN **

Nate had taken Katlyn to a beautiful, very expensive, restaurant. Red velvet curtains, satin seat covers. Elegant table cloths.

"Nate!" Katlyn squealed. "I love it! How'd you do this? How'd you…?" she trailed off, looking around with wide eyes.

Nate laughed. "Well, I had some connections…"

She smiled. "_Obviously…" _

A waiter dressed in all white came up to them and seated them.

There were rose petals and candles all around. It was all classic.

"So, you like?" Nate asked all fancy like.

She laughed. "Why, yes, Nathaniel. I do."

The rest of the night went amazingly. They ate, they laughed, they talked. Surprises were around every corner. Katlyn felt as if she was cloud nine. It just kept getting better.

Nate took Katlyn's hand. "I have something to show you."

She nodded. "Okay."

He led her to a back room in the restaurant. There was a Black Baby Grand Piano. He sat down and started to sing, his fingers flowing across the keys with ease.

"_If time were still  
The sun would never, never find us  
We could light up  
The sky, tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind_

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Has come alive  
And gave it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From a place where you needed to be  
And you are right here with me

It's you and me forever  
If it's You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
Won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me" 

At the end of the song, Katlyn was crying. Nate got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered. And he meant it.

Well? Haha. Hope you liked it.:D

Chapter 12 comes later!

~katie


	12. What are we supposed to do?

Chapter 6: What Are We Supposed To Do?

Heyyy! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! But here's Chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

**NATES P.O.V**

I finished singing "Fly With Me" and I looked over at Katlyn and she was crying. I got up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

She looked up at me with a tear-stained face. "I love you, too." 

What a perfect moment, what a perfect…. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My phone went off. We both sighed and I took my phone out of my pocket and caller ID said Shane was calling me.

I sighed again. "What do you want Shane?" I asked as soon as I'd answered.

"Nate! You've got to get home! Dad took off with Jessica!" Shane pleaded. He sounded like he was crying.

"Shane, Shane, Shane! Calm down! I'll be there in a minute. And what do you mean Dad took off with Jessica?" At the last part, Katlyn's head shot up and she gave me a confused look.

"I mean he literally took off with Jessica! He grabbed her and ran out of the bus with her!" Shane exasperated.

"Okay, okay. We'll be there soon." I said. I hung up and grabbed Katlyn and ran toward the car.

"Nate, what's going on?" Katlyn asked, once we'd gotten into the car.

"Shane say's that Dad took off with Jessica." I told her.

Her eyes went wide. "DO WHAT NOW?"

I ignored her comment and drove faster. I made it to the bus in a good 3 minutes. And the restaurant is a good 20 minutes away from the bus. Needless to say, I ran many red lights going 80 miles an hour.

We ran into the bus to find a very worried Shane. He was a mess. His hair was messed up, his eyes were crazy, and there was an empty beer bottle on the ground.

"Is that yours?" I asked, pointing to the bottle.

Shane looked at it. "No. It's Dad's."

I stared at him. "Dad drank? Since when?"

Shane stood up and started pacing. "No time for questions. We need a plan."

"Shane," Katlyn interrupted, "we don't even know where he took her."

She groaned and slumped down on the couch. I sat down next to him and tried to think. Meanwhile, Shane was pacing, trying to figure out what to do.

About 10 seconds later, Shane jumped up out of nowhere and exclaims, "I know where he took her!"

Katlyn and I stared at him. "What?"

Shane grabbed us and dragged us to his motorcycle. Shane jumped on and Katlyn sat behind him. I glared at them as I went to sit in the side-car.

Shane took off in the middle of the night, to rescue his girlfriend.

Sorry its short. I have to save the rest for the next chapter. :D

~katie


	13. Our Old Home?

**Chapter 13: Our Old Home??**

Well, sorry it took too long. :D I had to think of some stuff. But here's chapter 13.

(For Jessie, cause she kept hounding me to write it :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.

* * *

"Shane, where _exactly_ are you taking us?" I asked him after we'd left the city of Arlington.

"I was thinking," Shane began, swerving in and out of traffic. "that since we used to live in Texas, that maybe it's the quickest place he could think of to take her."

I sat there in thought. "What'dya mean?"

"Oh!" Katlyn said suddenly. "Your old home??"

Shane nodded. "Yes. Exactly."

"Oh, I get it!"

Shane and Katlyn just looked at me weird.

We spent the next 4 hours driving to our old home in Dallas. The whole time Shane was going faster. By the time we made it to the house, Shane was going over a good 100 miles an hour.

"Shane! Slow down! You're gonna miss the house!" Katlyn exclaimed.

Not 2 seconds afterwards, Shane came to a nice, clean stop in front of our old home in Dallas.

Shane smirked at her, and then she flipped him off.

I laughed. I got up out of the side car and helped Katlyn off the motorcycle.

"What the hell is going on?" we heard a voice ask.

We turned around and we saw Jason and Chelsea coming up behind us. They were holding hands, and they had confused looks on their faces.

"Dad took Jessica and we think he took her here," Shane told them, pointing to the house.

Jason got a look of pain on his face, but then it was replaced with anger. Chelsea was obviously still a little confused.

"Your dad… kidnapped someone?" She asked.

Shane and Nate nodded.

"Oh…" was all she said.

"Guys! Come here!"

I looked at the house to see Katlyn peeking through a musty window at the front of the house.

"Come. Here." Katlyn said again.

Jason, Chelsea, Shane and I all walked over and looked through the window. We saw Jessica tied up to a wooden chair, a gag in her mouth.

"Jessica!" Shane cried.

Katlyn slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shut. Up."

Shane nodded and removed her hand from his face. "Sorry."

"Okay, we need a plan to get in there without him noticing." Jason spoke, taking lead.

Chelsea sat there on the ground pretzel style, thinking. "OH!"

We looked at her.

"Do you guys have a back door?"

I looked at Shane and Jason. They both nodded.

"Yeah, it should still be there." Shane said.

"Wait, isn't it your sliding _glass_ door?" Katlyn asked, stretching the word _glass. _

"Yeah, why?" Jason wondered.

She stood up. "Well, we can't very well break it down. That'll make WAY too much noise."

"She's right," I said quietly.

"I've got it!" Shane said suddenly. "Don't you remember the little wooden door that leads from the kitchen to the outside?"

"Or vice-versa!" Nate and Jason exclaimed, standing up in excitement.

Katlyn and Chelsea pulled them down out of view of the window.

"God, ya'll don't know when to shut the heck up." They said at the same time.

"Okay," Jason said, changing the subject. "Let's go to the kitchen."

**5 MINUTES LATER**

A little bit later, they were all in the small kitchen in the old Jonas household.

"God, this place brings back so many memories…" I said, walking around the kitchen a little.

"Nate. Now's not the time to reminisce." Katlyn said, worry edging her voice.

"Right, sorry," I said, blushing.

"Shh!" Chelsea said.

She was standing near the door, trying to listen to any noise being made.

Then we heard a man's voice. And it was definitely not Nate's, Shane's, or Jason's.

"Well, well, well." The voice sneered. "Looks like your little boyfriend isn't gonna be able to save you now, is he?"

We heard a loud smack, and someone cried out in pain.

**KATLYNS P.O.V **

I wanted so bad to get up and go in there and save my best friend from the evil clutches of the boy's father. Wait, I bet you anything they don't want him as a father anymore. I'll just say Paul from now on.

I somehow managed to control my urge; Shane was not in such luck. He made a strange noise then jumped up and headed for the living room. Nate and Jason stopped him just before he made it fully out of the kitchen.

"Guys! Let go!" Shane said, wriggling out of their grasp.

"Shane!" I said in a warning tone. "You can't just waltz in there like the Queen of Sheba and demand for Jessica back. Paul isn't gonna go down without a fight, I know that much."

Nate looked at me when I used their father's first name, but he didn't say anything.

"I guess you're right…" Shane muttered.

"I've got a plan!" Chelsea exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Okay, Nate, Shane, I want you two to go up stairs and make all the racket you want. Then Jason and I will go to the back of the house and make more racket. Katlyn, I'm sure he'll go to check on either one of us, and then I want you to go save Jessica." She explained.

We all nodded.

We all thought that the plan would work. It was a pretty good plan. But little did we know that it wouldn't go as smoothly as we planned.

* * *

Haha! CliffY:D

~katie


	14. Interference

**Chapter 14: Interference **

Heyyyy. Jessica reminded me of something…. I know I gave you the previous ages. And she was like, "How can Nate drive at the age 13?"

Well, if some of ya'll are confused, don't worry about it. Just continue with the story. Please and Thank You. :D

~katie

* * *

**SHANES P.O.V**

I'm seriously ticked off with Paul right now. I'm so mad at him. I am forever disowning him as my father. I can't believe he took Jessica! She is the only thing that keeps me sane. I love her with all my heart and that's why I'm so into saving her. Although, I can't imagine what Katlyn is going through. I'm sure it's hurting her as much as it is me, maybe even worse….

I just hope Chelsea's plan works.

**NATES P.O.V**

I'm so worried about Jessica. She's one of my best friends. I can't believe it. Although, I'm absolutely sure Katlyn and Shane are going through worse hurt.

I looked to one side of the kitchen to see Shane, Chelsea, and Jason talking about the plan.

I looked to the other side to see Katlyn on the on the ground, leaning against the wall, with her head in her hands.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

Her body started racking with sobs, so I pulled her closer.

"Shh…" I soothed, rubbing small circles on her back. "It's gonna be okay."

She pulled away. "I don't know…" She wiped away a tear. "I just have a bad feeling about all this."

Honestly, I did too. But I didn't want to freak her out anymore.

"It's okay. The plan is gonna work, and we're gonna save Jessica." I told her.

She sighed and nodded. "Alright…"

We both stood up and walked over to the others.

"Is everyone ready?" Chelsea asked.

We all nodded.

"Alright. Everyone get into positions." She said.

I gave Katlyn a hug and then I kissed her.

"Be careful." She whispered, looking into my eyes.

"You too." I kissed her again and then I felt my arm being tugged by someone.

I turned around and faced a very impatient Shane.

"Come. On." He said.

I followed him upstairs.

"Do you think it'll work?" Shane asked me once we'd hit the last step.

"I sure as hell hope so." I said, looking around.

We both headed into our old upstairs room and started throwing things around and smashing things and banging on stuff, and making as much noise as possible.

**CHELSEA'S P.O.V**

I looked over at Katlyn and Nate. They were wishing each other good luck. I looked at Jason and saw him standing a couple steps away from me, his hands shoved into his pockets. His head was down and he was breathing heavily.

I walked over to him. "You okay?"

He looked up. "Uhm… yea. Just fine."

I pulled on his wrist until it was out of his pocket. I grabbed his hand. It was cold.

"God your hands are freezing!" I said.

"I know." He sighed.

I went to say something, but I was cut off when Katlyn walked over to us and gave us each a hug.

"Good luck you guys." She said.

"Good luck to you too." We both said.

She waved us off and we started walking towards the opposite end of the house. Then whole time, Jason hadn't said a word.

"You _sure _you're okay?" I asked him again.

He nodded. "It's just, do you think the plan will work?"

I pulled him into a hug. "I'm sure of it."

Although, I had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

Jase and I walked to the back part of the house and we started to make as much noise as we could when we heard Nate and Shane making noise.

Let's hope everything goes well….

**KATLYNS P.O.V**

I watched as Chelsea and Jason walked down the hallway and out of sight; leaving me alone.

I walked to the opening in the kitchen that leads into the living room. I peeked out and saw Jessica still tied to the chair.

I also saw Paul standing over her with a menacing glare in his eyes. He looked drunk. Really, _really _drunk.

I stood there hoping they would start the distraction soon. When I heard banging coming from upstairs, and then banging from the other side of the house; I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

I looked again and I saw Paul with a confused yet angry look on his face. He walked toward Nate and Shane's area, and I prayed that he wouldn't find them, or hurt them.

I took a couple of shaky breaths and I slowly walked into the living room.

Jessica saw me when I was half way over too her. She tried to start talking, but she couldn't because of the gag in her mouth.

I put my finger to my lips, silencing her.

I kept tiptoeing over to her. I finally reached her and I went around the back of the chair and untied her waist

I was in the middle of untying her hands when I felt someone cover my eyes and mouth.

**JESSICAS P.O.V**

I'd been sitting in that freaking chair for only God knows how long. I still can't believe that Shane's father…. Well, anyway.

I'm so scared. I've gotten beat a couple times already. Once for trying to escape, the other for kicking him in the nuts.

I sure hope Shane and them know where I am. I hope they'll get here in time…

I've been in thought for so long that when I heard banging around upstairs I jumped.

Paul went to go look to see what it was, leaving me alone in the darkness.

I was looking around and I saw a dark shadow come from the area of the kitchen. My pulse quickened and my heart raced as the figure neared.

When the figure got into the light, I saw that it was only Katlyn. I got excited and tried to talk to her, and because of the stupid gag in my mouth, I couldn't.

She put her finger her lips, telling me to Shut Up.

I nodded.

She went around behind me and untied my waist from the chair. She was in the middle of untying my hands when I felt her stop. I tried to turn around to see why, with no such luck.

I heard movement behind me. It sounded like someone was struggling. I just hope it didn't happen what I think might've happened…

* * *

HAHA. Another cliffy! :D

~katie


	15. Lies and Truths

**Chapter 15: Lies and Truths**

Heyyy! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy.

Anyway! Merry Belated Christmas!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

**NATES P.O.V **

Shane and I started making noise.

Not long after, we heard heavy footsteps on the stairs; we hid a little further into the darkness and kept making noise. 

The wooden door creaked open and we slid down behind an old, dusty computer desk. The door shut and we heard banging coming from downstairs. The footsteps were on the stairs once again, and I knew they were heading toward Chelsea and Jason.

I looked at Shane. "Let's go downstairs."

Shane nodded in agreement.

**CHELSEA'S P.O.V**

Jason and I were making as much noise as we could.

We heard footsteps coming down the hallway and Jason got in front of me just incase anything happened. I slipped his hand through mine and we stopped as we saw a dark figure enter the laundry room. We slid down the wall quietly.

The figure walked away, leaving Jason and I alone again.

"Should we go out there?" I asked Jason.

"In a minute," Jason said, waiting a little bit longer.

We sat there in silence until we heard a scream come from the living room.

Jason and I stared at each other in horror.

**JASON'S P.O.V**

We heard screaming and I knew something had gone wrong.

I jumped up, pulling Chelsea with me.

We ran down the hallway and around the corner.

We both immediately stopped at the living room doorway.

Not only was Jessica strapped to a chair, but so was Katlyn. They both had gags in their mouths. Katlyn had a few fresh bruises and scrapes all over her, and a gash on her cheek.

Nate and Shane were across the room at the end of the stairs, wide-eyed.

Paul was standing over both of them, a knife in hand and a wild look in his eye.

Shane and Nate both looked on the verge of tears.

Paul saw and brought the knife down and sliced a cut on Jessica's cheek.

"Leave her alone!" Shane yelled.

Paul looked at Shane. "Why should I?"

Jessica's green eyes looked at Shane's brown ones and Shane went to jump at Paul, but Nate held him back.

"Nate, let go of me!" Shane said, wriggling out of Nate's grasp.

"Yeah, Nate, let go of him. It doesn't matter. I can overpower him." Paul smirked.

Shane got out of Nate's grasp and launched himself at Paul. He punched him right in the face. Paul grabbed Shane's hand and twisted it around his back. We all heard a sickening _CRUNCH! _and Shane cried out in pain.

"Well, well, well. Ready for games again, eh, Shane?" Paul asked, a sick smile on his face.

Paul went to undo Shane's button-up shirt, and Shane was wriggling around telling him to stop.

It all of a sudden hit me. _That's _why Shane had been acting like a jerk. Paul had been raping him the whole entire time!

"Leave. Him. Alone." I spoke up.

Paul dropped Shane and looked at me. I felt Chelsea squeeze my hand.

"Jason, shut up. You did your time, now, its Shane's." Paul stated.

"I said, leave him alone." I repeated, ignoring everyone's questioning looks.

"Jason, I said, shut up. Unless you wanna join…" Paul trailed off.

"Just, let him go…" Nate pleaded.

"Oh! So you wanna join too Nate?" Paul inquired, looking at Nate.

Nate shook his head furiously.

"Too late." He said, then jumped at Nate and brought him down.

Katlyn was moving around in her chair, yelling things through her gag.

Paul drug Nate over to Shane, of whom, was cradling his obviously broken arm.

Paul threw Nate down and started at Nate's pants. He started to un-zip them.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't let this happen to my baby brothers. I had to go through it at Shane's age. I have no idea why Paul gets a kick out of this kind of stuff, but he does. I remember acting like a total dumbass to hide the pain and anger. I'm not as stupid as people think I am. It's an image. I've kept it up for so long. Now, it needs to be brought down. I need to save my brothers.

I opened my eyes and launched myself at Paul's back, pulling him down. Paul thrashed around, not knowing who was on his back.

Shane and Nate scrambled away. I think they went to save their girlfriends.

I kept a good hold on Paul. I wasn't gonna go down without a fight, that's for sure.

All of a sudden, I felt two hands grab my arms and pull me to the ground. Paul sat on me and started beating the crap out of me.

Then Katlyn and Jessica jumped on him and brought him down, and started beating him, probably out of revenge.

Meanwhile, Chelsea was calling 911.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

The police had been here for about 30 minutes, investigating Shane.

I was sitting on the porch with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe Paul almost raped Shane and Nate. In front of me…. I could take it myself. But seeing my baby brothers in that position made me want to rip his head off.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up and saw it was Chelsea. Katlyn and Jessica were standing behind her.

Jessica sat next to me and Katlyn sat on the other side of Chelsea.

"Okay, spill." Jessica said.

I looked at her questioningly. "Huh?"

"What did Paul mean by, 'you did your time'?" Katlyn asked.

I shook my head and looked down.

"Tell us, please." Chelsea said, putting two fingers under my chin and making me look at her.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"When I was Shane's age, he-he… he used to rape me… everyday. The only way I could handle it was by putting up an image. So I started acting like a dumbass. So no one could tell. And apparently, he was doing the same thing to Shane.

And I betcha, Nate would've been next." I finished, looking at Chelsea, Jessica, and Katlyn.

"I can't believe it…" I heard Katlyn mutter.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Chelsea asked me.

"I couldn't… he said he'd hurt me worse if I told anyone…" I said, tears spilling down my face.

Jessica, Chelsea and Katlyn all hugged me.

"Its okay, Jason." Jessica said.

I nodded. "I know it is. Well, now it is."

Nate and Shane joined in and we all had a group hug. Everything felt safe and right.

Awww (:

Everything's better. Next chapter or one after that is the end. (: Hope ya'll liked it(:

~katie


	16. Everythings Normal

**Chapter 16: Everything's Normal**

Heyyy… This is the last chapter. Sad, I know. But maybe after I finish my next series I can start a second season. I just need to figure out what to call it…

~katie

* * *

It's been a little over 6 months since Paul kidnapped Jessica, and everything else. The police investigated me. Since there were witnesses there, they took Paul to jail. We had a trial a month ago, and he got sentenced 2-3 years with a chance of parole.

I thought that he deserved longer. Considering everything he did to Shane and I…

But Chelsea told me not to think about everything he did.

Well, as you may know, everything is out now. We've had to deal with paparazzi after paparazzi after paparazzi… Well, you get it. And Shane really isn't talking to anyone except Jessica, Chelsea, me and Katlyn.

I really don't blame him.

Maybe things will start to get better now. I'm going out with Chelsea, and Nate and Katlyn are doing really well. And Shane and Jessica are still going strong.

"Hey Jason," Nate and Shane said, walking in the room.

"Hey you guys." I greeted them.

"Uhm… Can we talk?" Nate asked nervously.

I patted the seat next to me. "Sure. About what?"

Shane sat down on one side of me. "About that night with Paul…"

Nate sat down on the other side. "We just wanted to thank you for saving us… I don't know what I would've done if… if…" he just started crying.

I pulled him into a hug. "Its no problem you guys. I'll always be here. You know that. And I definitely wouldn't let him do anything to you. You know that right?"

Nate nodded.

Shane looked at me. "How comes you didn't tell us that Paul did it to you?"

I turned to him. "You know, pop star, I could ask you the same question. It's a two way street Shane."

She just kinda stared at him. "Did you just quote 'Sonny with a Chance'?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Why?"

"Sometimes I wonder if that really wasn't an act…" Shane muttered shaking his head.

I smacked him on the back of the head.

Just then, Katlyn and Jessica walked in.

"You two, be nice." Jessica told us.

"Yeah or we'll tell your mom that it was you two who broke the Xbox." Katlyn threatened.

"Nooooo! The Xbox!" Nate cried. "How could you?!?!"

Then he ran to his bunk.

Jessica turned to Katlyn. "Your boyfriend has problems."

She flipped her off.

Man, I love my friends.

* * *

Okay! That's the end of the series! Sorry this ones short. ):

~katie

P.S. I might write the first chapter for Things Never Said tonight or tomorrow… I don't know.


End file.
